True Immortality
by Besar
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are immortals and have seen the age of shinobi fall, then came the magic era and an entirely new life in the Kingdom of Fiore. What will the two most powerful beings in existence with only a handful of people to rival them do, well you help a small blonde girl and her friends build the strongest guild in all of Fiore.
1. Chapter 1:Good Old Immortality

(A/N: Hello everybody, this is officially my first fanfic ever. After reading like over 50 fanfics I finally got the inspiration to write my very own fanfic with a Naruto and Fairy Tail crossover. I don't know why but I am very intrigued with how these two separate anime series connect in so many ways. Please bear with some of the things I do as this is the very first fanfic. I hope to become a member of an awesome community of people and thank you for taking your time to read my story.

All rights of Naruto and Fairy Tail belong to their respective owners and publishers)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Woods near Magnolia, Year X650)

As the sun begins to rise, we hear a yawn from a certain spikey haired blonde nineteen-year-old teenager who rises from his bed on the top bunk, while he looks around from his top bunk he jumps off and stretches. His eyes as blue as the sky and three whiskers on both sides of his cheeks. Said blonde stretches his arms up in the air which greatly showed his chiseled eight pack abs with a black seal on his belly and a bulky appearance. He then finished stretching and heads towards a dresser in the room with orange letters inscribed NARUTO in them. He then proceeds to change into a pair of black pants and regular tennis shows then puts on a white t-shirt and orange vest with the Uzumaki swirl on the back.

Naruto then heads back to his bunk and says, "Hey Sasuke, me and Kuruma are going to go into town really quick, want anything?"

After he says that a raven-haired teen the same age as Naruto rubs his eyes and answers the blonde "No Naruto just get the necessities and please don't stop and get ramen we barely have enough money as it is."

"Don't worry Sasuke. I'm not the same kid as back in the time of the elemental nations" Naruto says as he heads his way outside.

Sasuke then sighs and thinks "The Elemental Nations huh? Haven't thought about that in a while" images of Sakura then proceeded to flash in his mind as he headed to a dresser with his name in purple letters SASUKE. The raven-haired teen had a chiseled eight pack same as Naruto with a slimmer toned body. His right eye was a normal dark brown while his left which revealed to be full purple with a black dot and six tomoe around it with circles around it which he then covered with his hair. Sasuke then put on a pair of black pants and shoes like Naruto and for his torso wear he puts on a black t-shirt and gray jacket with the Uchiha crest on the back. He then went outside and sat on the porch of his and so-called brother in anything but blood cabin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Magnolia Market)

Naruto is walking around the towns local market which seemed full of life. Kids playing, and laughter filled the air. It reminded him back in the days after war during the era of the Elemental Nations when he was regarded as a hero and finally got his village to accept him and best friend/brother to finally come back to the village. As Naruto continued walking down the streets of Magnolia he was suddenly forced out of his thoughts.

"Naruto, Naruto, NARUTO!" the voice then went over to show a giant orange nine tailed fox with three whiskers on the side of his cheeks and crimson red eyes with vertical slits.

"Oh crap, sorry about that Kuruma" the whiskered blonde said with a cheeky smile. "let me sit down on this bench before people think I'm just a crazy guy standing right in the middle of the road for no reason"

"Its alright kid, you just seemed to be thinking about the past too much now. I know its not easy being that today is you and your former lovers' anniversary" Kuruma said with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah it is isn't it?" Naruto said with a sad smile, "You know its been what over 1000 years since that time. A lots changed since that then, the age of shinobi ended 200 years after the war, our history wiped out by mine and Sasuke's powers. Then came the age of magic and dragons and our power was then challenged again. I mean don't get me wrong us and Sasuke had the power to hold off the dragons but then the dragon civil war broke out and we became dragon slayers."

"As much as it pains me to say it, our sage of six paths power could only do so much against the dragons before we learned magic. Your wind master Wyrm was indeed a good friend" Kuruma said with a sad smile which then turned unto a menacing look "Until the day Acnologia struck, true his power in dragon slayer magic at the time was second to none as we were still learning but now if we were to face hi-"

"That's enough Kuruma!" Naruto said in a more serious tone cutting off his nine tailed partner. "While Wyrms death does pain me, we are at peace now, look around and listen. This might not be the life we choose to have but it's the hand we were dealt with. Immortality is a mysterious thing but there's nothing we can do about it so just move on."

"I apologize Naruto, perhaps its time for to go back to sleep a little while longer. Don't do anything stupid please." Kuruma chuckled after that statement and then proceeded to go to sleep.

"Alright then Kuruma, guess its time to shop and get back to the cabin before Sasuke throws a fit" Naruto then got off the bench and proceeded back to the market for the groceries and anything else needed for him and Sasuke.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Magnolia Woods)

It is now almost dark as Naruto and Sasuke finished putting everything away and decided to talk about the current state of the world in their cabin outside the town of Magnolia.

"Come on Naruto its been 200 years since those time, why bring it up now" Sasuke says as he sits down in chair near the kitchen table.

Naruto laying on a couch staring at the ceiling says, "Well those two aren't exactly dead Sasuke, I mean Zeref is immortal and so is Acnologia since the four of us decided who should live or die. Of course, we already know how we all wound up like this. Zeref kept trying to bring back his little brother so he ended up getting cursed and blah blah blah. Acnologia decided he was better than everyone and killed everything in sight. And we-."

"I get your point Naruto, all four of us decided to play God and we ended up like this" Sasuke said in a blank tone. Sasuke then looked outside to notice it was night time. "Well looks like its time for bed my friend." He said just as he was changing into his pajamas.

Naruto yawned and did the same thing then jumped onto his top bunk. "I guess in the end we have to rely on good old immortality huh Sasuke?"

"Please Naruto we have each other and kuruma, we have been brothers for the past millennia." Sasuke says as he went to his bunk below Naruto. "Now get to sleep."

(A/N: Well that's the first chapter of True Immortality. I honestly don't really know what to think of this since I really have no experience so please leave a review and give honest opinions about what I can do better, if I need to change anything, or whatever. Again thank you for taking your time to read this until next time)


	2. Chapter 2:Meeting New Friends

Chapter 2:Meeting New Friends

 **(A/N: Hello again everyone, also Happy New Year. Thanks for the follows and reviews, honestly I really didn't expect anyone to actually read this story tbh. Anyways in this chapter I will mainly focus on the meeting between Naruto, Sasuke, and the Original Fairy Tail gang.)**

 **(All rights of Naruto and Fairy Tail belong to their respective owners and publishers)**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **(Magnolia Woods, Year 686)**

Naruto and Sasuke are just returning from a light sparring match in a secluded location. Naruto was shirtless with a small towel around his neck and black sweatpants while Sasuke had a black muscle shirt with the uchiha crest on the black sweatpants like Naruto's.

On the way to their cabin Naruto brings up the topic of the Guild Blue Skull,"Sasuke you know they ruined the entire town right. It's nothing but a ghost town now."

Sasuke continues looking forward while replying in a calm tone, "I know Naruto, I wish their was more we could do but if we even release a fraction of our power Zeref and Acnologia will come to us. The link between us immortals is very mysterious that I can't even begin to figure it out."

Naruto sighed and said, "I know, but Magnolia used to be a happy place. Besides it kind of reminded me about Konoha again you know."

"It kind of did didn't it." Sasuke sighed and continued on, "But Konoha is gone and traces of its history along with it. No matter what we do we can't change the past."

"I understand Sasuke but we can at least head into town and drop some supplies for the citizens who are still there." Naruto said.

Sasuke replied, "I'll agree to that. We should get back home and then head to town to see what we can do."

The spiky blonde and raven haired teens then went into their home and changed. Naruto changed into a pair of dark blue jeans tucked inside a pair of brown of brown boots and had a orange undershirt and then put on a white vest with the uzumaki crest on the back. Sasuke had a pair of black pants tucked in a pair of black boots and wore a black undershirt with a black jacket(similar to Yuri Dreyar) . Before the two teens left they to Magnolia Sasuke picked up his katana with a black strap and put on his back which caught Naruto's eye.

"Why are you bringing that old thing" Naruto said.

Sasuke replied, "I have a bad feeling we might need it."

A few minutes have passed as they arrived in the town they quickly concealed their presence started going house to house leaving supplies at the citizens of Magnolia houses. Naruto and Sasuke were then on the rooftop heading to the other side of town when they then noticed a group of 4 unknown people battling against Blue Skull.

Naruto then said, "Looks like we needed your sword after all."

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **(A few moments earlier)**

As Mavis and her friends Yuri, Warrod, Precht and Zera were walking discussing the current situation of Magnolia, they were stopped by an old man who began saying they should leave as their is nothing left of Magnolia's glory days before Blue Skull's.

"This once great city is dying, there's nothing left but heartache. However recently we have been given food and supplies showing up at our doorsteps by somehow. But it barely does anything to combat the hold of death has on this city " The old man said.

Mavis spoke up and said, "Is there really no hope left for this city."

The old man replied, "None, the day Blue Skull arrived here we were doomed."

As soon as the old man finished his sentence a blue light was shining behind him which then pierced his chest before everyone realized it. Mavis and her friends were shocked by what just happened and saw a few Blue Skull members gloating about the life they just took. After a few more seconds pass the group of four were then engaging the Blue Skull members. They were doing well in holding off a guild for people without magic, however Precht was caught off guard and got hit in the eye by a magic blast after that a large group of Blue Skull members showed up. As they did Mavis then casted her illusions to scare them off and demanded to see their guild master. Blue Skull's guild leader, Master Geoffrey approached her and saw through Mavis illusion's. Master Geoffrey then gave the order to kill after he dispelled Mavis's illusion's and then all of Blue Skulls present members then fired off magic blasts from their staffs. A huge blast then hit and a huge smoke pillar was then left but what came after shocked everyone who saw. As the smoke then cleared it showed two boys one with spiky blonde hair and another with dark raven hair blocked the blasts from hitting Mavis and her friends.

"Naruto you know what this means now that we released a bit of magic.", the dark haired teen said.

The blonde whose name is now known as Naruto smirked and replied, "I know Sasuke, but if I didn't jump in you would do it anyways and take away the spotlight."

The other teen known as Sasuke also smirked then said, "hmph, you may be right, since we already showed a little bit of magic I guess we can afford to have some fun."

Naruto and Sasuke just stood there staring down the Blue Skull mages who are just standing there in shock of whats just happened in front of them. Sasuke then slowly pulled out his katana and Naruto punched his palm in front of his chest. Mavis and her friends then saw images of what appeared to be of the sun and moon in front of them and all only thought of one thing from the power radiating these teenage boys.

"Amazing…"

 **(A/N: Whew sorry about the wait everybody but started this chapter January first and finally finished it today. I tried to make it suspenseful as possible so sorry for the people who don't really like suspense. I am starting on the next Chapter right this so expect it soon. Goodbye everyone thanks for reading. Also don't forget to leave a review.)**


	3. Chapter 3: Old Friends

Chapter 3: Old Friends

(A/N: Hey everyone, I tried to get this next chapter out as fast as possible but then school came up and everything. Anyways as always thank you for taking to time to read my story)

(All rights of Naruto and Fairy Tail belong to their respective owners and publishers)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(On a rooftop near a Magnolia Street, Year X686)

Naruto and Sasuke noticed a group of people fighting off members of the Blue Skull guild. The group impressed Naruto and Sasuke as they observed from the rooftop and saw that a large group of Blue Skull members were on there way.

"Hmph, I am honestly surprised that they managed to hold out this long but what will they do now?" Sasuke wondered to himself.

"Hey Sasuke looks like one of them just got hit by one of their staffs in the eye." Naruto stayed as the large group of Blue Skull members approached.

"They were barely able to hold off less members now they got even more to deal with." Sasuke replied.

After he said that they saw the young blonde hairs girl cast a pretty significant illusion on par with Sasuke's early genjutsu abilities, maybe even be on par with his, however as surprising and amazing a child can do this it is no genjutsu but still a mere illusion. They then saw the spell vanish after the Blue Skull's guild master dispelled the blonde girl illusion and saw that the Blue Skull guild were about to open fire.

Naruto then tensed up and said , "Sasuke, I'm sorry but we can't let them die." He then jumped down to deflect the blasts.

"Still got to play the hero don't you." Sasuke said as he followed closely behind Naruto.

The two then ended up in front of the injured group and Sasuke activated his Susanoo and Naruto had Kurama's chakra shield(A/N: Try to picture that scene in Boruto when Naruto and Sasuke protected their kids in the Otsutsuki Invasion.) As the smoke cleared Naruto and Sasuke had stopped their chakra shields and radiated a bit of power finally deciding to let loose for a while after a really long time.

"Naruto you know what this means now that we released a bit of magic.", Sasuke said.

Naruto smirked and replied, "I know Sasuke, but if I didn't jump in you would do it anyways and take away the spotlight."

Sasuke also smirked then said, "Hmph, you may be right, since we already showed a little bit of magic I guess we can afford to have some fun."

Naruto and Sasuke stood there staring down the Blue Skull mages who are just standing there in shock of what's just happened in front of them. Sasuke then slowly pulled out his katana and Naruto punched his palm in front of his chest.

A Blue Skull member then spoke up with their voice Shaking, " B-b-but we j-just hit them with about 20 magic blasts at once, how are they still alive."

(Enter Naruto's Mindscape)

"Naruto you finally ready to let loose for once." Kurama said.

Naruto then spoke to his friend, "Hehehe, Just a little Kurama."

Kurama then showed a devious grin and sad, "You always we're soft kid."

"Really Kurama, why do you-." Naruto was saying as he then felt a smack at the back of his head now looking back he saw a laughing Kurama.

"Don't forget whose power your borrowing before you start to talk back kid. Now let's get back to the fight, I've been itching for a fight for how long I dont care who it is ." Kurama said in an impatient tone.

(Exit Naruto's Mindscape)

Naruto then decided to rush forward and punched a Blue Skull member in the face sending him flying and was then another one tried to throw a punch which Naruto easily caught and then gripped his other hand on the member's arm and picked him up and swung him around hitting a couple members in the process and then sent him flying into a couple more.

"Don't take all the fun Naruto." Sasuke said as he started approaching to the other half of Blue Skull members and had his sword drawn in one hand. He then rushed toward and cut off a members hand who then screamed in pain and kicked him in the stomach and sent him barreling back. He then started chopping off limbs to the remaining members and all that stood was Naruto and Sasuke among bodies and more bodies.

Naruto then spoke up and told Sasuke, "Well that was disappointing. I need a little challenge, where's their master."

"I'm guessing he ran the second we showed up. The coward." Sasuke then said in a disgruntled tone.

Before the two could turn around they were greeted by a young blonde whose was amazed by the skills this two teens possessed.

"Wow you guys are amazing." Mavis said with her eyes shining.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at the girl and then each other and then back at her again and replied "Hey there my names Naruto." "Names Sasuke"

"Hello Naruto and Sasuke, my names Mavis these are my friends Yuri, Warrod, Zera, and Precht. OH NO PRECHT!" The girl then remembered that Precht was hit by a blast from a magic staff while defending her.

Naruto was about to head over and heal Precht but was then stopped by a Sasuke who put a hand on his shoulder and nodded in a no motion which Naruto understood and then Sasuke spoke, "Listen we suggest that you leave this town and take your friend to a doctor. We must go now." Naruto and Sasuke then vanished into the air and left Mavis and her friends behind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Unknown Place)

A lone figure was walking down a path when they just suddenly came to an abrupt stop and as he did everything from grass to the trees to the birds just died. The lone figure then smirked and spoke, "Well then, it looks like those just couldn't stay out of trouble then. Looks like it's time to pay you guys a visit. Naruto and Sasuke." The figure then turned and walked into the direction of the town called Magnolia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Naruto and Sasuke Cabin)

Hours after what occurred Naruto and Sasuke were sitting outside at a patio staring at the sky while the wind blew a nice cool breeze and then for a second they both opened their eyes and everything stopped as they felt a presence that they both knew and haven't felt for a long then stood up followed by Naruto and went to an open field where a lone figure sitting on a tree trunk who looked at them. For a good minute they all just stared at each other until they felt a fourth presence appear.

"Well it's certainly been a while since all four us have been together you two could have at least got drinks since we came all this way" said the second mysterious figure.

Sasuke then spoke up, "We have been expecting you Zeref, Acnologia. We were wondering what took you guys so long"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(A/N: Finally ended this chapter. Gonna be honest I don't know if I like the ending but if you guys do I'll leave it how it is and if you don't I'll change it. Anyways thank you guys for reading. Next chapter should be out before the weekend ends because no school.)


	4. Chapter 4:The Four Immortals

Chapter 4: The Four Immortals

(All rights of Naruto and Fairy Tail belong to their respective owners and publishers)

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

(Outside on the Magnolia prary, Year X686)

Four powerful figures on the outskirts of Magnolia stood across from each other staring each other down. Two of these four were known as Naruto and Sasuke who staring at the Black Wizard known as Zeref and The Known Dragon King known as Acnologia.

Acnologia then spoke up, "Well it's certainly been a while since all four us have been together you two could have at least got drinks since we came all this way."

"We have been expecting you Zeref, Acnologia. We were wondering what took you guys so long.", Sasuke replied.

"Well I was nearby but had to stop at the town of Hargeon for a while to remember to the taste of food again." said Zeref.

"Always was the gloomy one Zeref, you make Sasuke seem normal in a weird depressed kind of way." Acnologia spoke.

"Well at least he isn't an animalistic bastard." Naruto said in a demonic tone, now showing his red eyes with slits staring directly at Acnologia.

Acnologia stared at Naruto now flaring a bit of his power as well, "whaddya foxy. Just because you've been alive a little longer than me doesn't mean your stronger."

As the tension between Naruto and Acnologia rised Sasuke and Zeref took it best to cut in.

"That's enough you two" Sasuke said

Zeref continued after Sasuke, "Indeed it is, a fight between either of us right now would be meaningless seeing as we have been in solitude for almost three hundred years since the time of dragons."

Naruto and Acnologia then reeled in their power and calmed down after hearing the other two stated their points. Sasuke then went on to invite them up to their cabin for drinks and discuss the current states of the world.

Moments later the four immortals than sat down in a table in the center of the room each with a cup of tea. Naruto then spoke up, "We only flashed our power to help people today. Nothing serious like a dragon or anything worldly catastrophic."

"Still though you know the pact that all four of us made. Our power should only be used for purposes needed to change the world. The pact puts all of us in check which is why the connection between us immortals signals everyone of us that one of us is using their power. Seeing as how the current state of Fiore is currently in shambles we may have to act soon." Zeref replied.

"Maybe so Zeref, however we saw potential in these certain people. A little girl around the age of 11 or 12 was able to cast illusion magic that will be evenly on par with mine. The other three have potential however their power is currently dormant. Soon they will be great wizards." Sasuke said.

Acnologia was quick to reply to Sasuke's comment, "So what, you guys are just going to help anybody with dormant magic power, this world doesn't even really know the concept of magic. If we just start helping people out of the blue they might start creating cults. I hear Zeref has cults just for him to lend people their power for any known reason."

"Listen Acnologia we believe these people will one day change the world, maybe not now but 100 years from now. I do get your point and don't worry nobody knows about us two at all in this world plus your name is just a rumor, the only one with an actual known following here is Zeref." Naruto said.

"I do see both of your points but I have come to the conclusion that we should suppress our power while also helping the world move forward." Sasuke stated.

Zeref then replied, "In order to do that we have to get completely off the grid. I have just the means to do that right now actually."

The other three just looked at Zeref in a confused gaze as if it was impossible to store their power since it was, pure power of all four immortals put in one condensed bubble basically is something that has never been done before since the risk were to great. Their power might blow up the entire continent of Fiore itself if not the world. The rest then kept listening to Zeref's plan.

Zeref then continued his plan, "What I am proposing sounds impossible but it really isn't, I mean four immortals standing in one room with unimaginable power sounds impossible, yet, here we are. My plan is to erase our memories temporarily and store our power deep within us without our knowledge. We will basically have our powers in us but have no access to it until deemed necessary. It's similar to how the dragons sealed themselves away all those years. However like that the process needs time to take effect, probably for a few months up to maybe a year." Zeref then looked at Naruto and Sasuke and thought to himself "however".

"Listen guys I'm all for getting off the grid and that but this is something that's not for me. I'm going to get off the grid my own way, I guess when we see each other it won't be a like this again." Acnologia replied.

Naruto then stared directly at Acnologia, "Next time we meet is when the battle between the Demon Fox and King of Dragons will begin."

Sasuke then said, "As much I dislike the idea of you guys fighting to the death, Acnologia you committed the biggest crime of all when you killed the dragons. Especially our allies and then continued to kill everything in sight. As Zeref says you are indeed destruction incarnate but you forget that we are also apart of the four horsemen of apocalypse."

"Don't worry I won't, just know I won't go down easy foxy." Acnologia said in a saddened tone as he left the door.

Naruto was then thinking hard and ran after Acnologia and started talking to him from the porch and spoke to him, "Hey!, You overgrown lizard, I know you won't go down easy and I know why you did what you did back then but we are still family all of us. Zeref, Sasuke, me, and you, we became brothers and best friends. I don't want to kill you but I have to be the one to do it, you know."

"I know big brother, fist bump one last time?" Acnologia said in a sad tone with his eyes watery.

"You bet little brother." Naruto replied with a smirk and fist bumped his little brother Acnologia.

Naruto and Acnologia then fist bumped for the last time as brothers. Acnologia then walked away before turning into a dragon and flying off somewhere while Naruto just looked on at him while feeling proud he couldn't help but feel sad at the same time knowing the next time they meet will be during the war to end all wars. Naruto then went inside to continue the conversation between Zeref and Sasuke.

"So let's get on with this plan Zeref" Naruto said as he returned to his seat.

"Right…, this process is going to take a while and since it's almost midnight we should still have time to complete this process. Now I don't really know if the process will take effect faster or slower on you two since your guys magic is unbalanced due to having chakra hence the reason why your dragon slaying magic is unperfect to the point where it rivals a beginners."

Sasuke then cut in, "hence the reason why we infuse chakra to give it more of a boost."

Zeref replied, "Exactly that, it seems your guys chakra is able to boost the power in magic you guys have so while the process for me to forget takes a couple months up to a year for me. For you guys it might as well be weeks."

Naruto then spoke up, "Listen Zeref, we may not have dragonslaying magic to rival Acnologia's but we brought it up to the halfway point. Our dragonslaying magic may be enough to rival his dragon roar by enhancing it with chakra."

Sasuke also commented, "He is right Zeref. What did you think we've been doing all these years just wasting away doing nothing. We honed our magic skills to the point where we can finally take you and Acnologia on without having to use much of our chakra to enhance it anymore."

"Please you two, even if you guys trained to hone your magic there's still a fifty-fifty chance that one of us can win. Sasuke, Atlas flame taught you not to underestimate your opponents due to your immortality but it seems like you're underestimating mine and Acnologia's power. Don't forget the four horsemen are equal in terms of power regardless." Zeref replied.

"Hehe. We know little brother but we also know about your little side project." Naruto said in careless tone.

Zeref then stood up and replied, "Don't worry it's nothing but a side project, now if we may I would like to go on with the process."

Naruto and Sasuke then nodded and followed Zeref outside and asked them to lay down on the grass. Zeref then put two fingers on each of their heads and began chanting, Naruto and Sasuke's bodies started floating in the air and a tremendous light of purple and orange then shined in the sky. A few moments later Naruto and Sasuke's bodies were lying down and their eyes not moving.

Zeref then concealed their bodies and commented, "I'm sorry my big brothers but I have to do this in order to succeed in building Alvarez. You guys will wake up eventually in about 100 years or so due to having chakra."

Zeref then started walking and saw the sun rising and thought to himself, "Hmph, guess I should go take a shower."

 **(A/N: Alright everyone this chapter didn't really get that long as I would have hoped even though I tried keeping it going as long as I could but I felt best to end it here. So basically everything after this is canon everything with Mavis meeting Zeref and him teaching her. Also I'll explain everything about all these guys being brothers and the four horsemen of apocalypse in the future but not for a while so sorry if some of you guys wanted to hear more about that. Next chapter will be out in a week or so and yes Naruto and Sasuke's memories will be forgotten and Zeref also put them to sleep for a hundred years if that didn't seem clear. Anyways thank you guys for taking the time to read my story. Have a good day and leave a review please.)**


	5. Chapter 5:Time Flies

**Chapter 5:Time Flies**

 **(All rights of Naruto and Fairy Tail belong to their respective owners and publishers)**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **(Inside the Fairy Tail guild hall, Year X784)**

Master Makarov and Mirajane were just having a conversation about Natsu Dragneel who would hopefully be returning from Hargeon soon.

"So how long did he say he would be gone this time Mirajane." said Master Makarov.

Mirajane replied, "I don't know Master. He's been gone for a day but he here's hoping he'll be back tomorrow."

"Ah yes indeed. Natsu was always so serious when it comes to finding Igneel. I just hope the brat doesn't cause too much trouble while he's there." Makarov said.

"Please Master that flame brain is probably lost somewhere. Hell he might've not even made it to Hargeon." Said Gray as he cut in.

"Gray, your clothes." Said Cana in response to Gray not wearing clothes.

Makarov was then in deep thought and then the ground started shaking tremendously.

"Earthquake!" Said multiple guild members

"Quick everyone outside!" Master Makarov ordered.

Everyone went outside to wait the Earthquake which lasted about a minute. Everyone was relieved and Mirajane looked at Makarov with a worried look.

"Master, we don't usually get Earthquakes let alone a massive one like this." Mirajane said.

Makarov replied, "I know Mirajane. But for some rea-."

Master Makarov was cut off before he could continue replying when everyone felt a large amount of unfamiliar power that felt demonic power out of this world easily surpassing the Masters. Everyone was looking around until a large purple light shot up in the sky. A purple massive light surrounded by purple lightning making sounds similar to birds which caused everyone in Magnolia to cry in pain as they covered their ears.

"Agggh what is that." Levy said.

"Gaaah, I don't know, but this magic power it's unreal." Elfman replied.

"This light is familiar to the one Master Precht describes all those years ago, but he said that their was also an orange light as well." Makarov thought as he was beginning to worry more and more.

"Everyone don't lose your heads. Levy are able to start using some magic to atleast make-" Makarov was saying until everything just went silent and all the energy was then gone.

"Master what was that. That power don't tell me that wasn't as strong as yours." Said Gray who was sweating like crazy.

Everyone then looked around and saw their Master who was in complete shock looking at the direction of the light.

"Everyone except for Gray, Cana, Elfman, and Mirajane. Start helping around town and look for places hit hard by the quake and start contacting the magic council. I know you all have questions but that'll be after we conduct our investigation." Master Makarov ordered.

A few moments passed and the Fairy Tail team ended up in a prairie with a black marking and a mark with a circle with a line through it and a rectangular shape at the top of it connecting to the circle. **(A/N: The Uchiha Crest)** As the team then approached they noticed a young man with black hair who looked about in his late teens and saw he was unconscious.

Makarov then said, "Gray! Elfman! Get this young man to the infirmary now and Proyulusica, she'll understand."

Gray and Elfman the nodded and picked up the teen and started taking him to the direction of the guild. Makarov then looked around and felt a small fraction of magic power in the position were the boy was just at.

"Master, why does it feel so cold." Cana said to Makarov.

Mirajane also commented, "It's nothing I've ever felt."

"It's bloodlust." Makarov replied.

Mirajane and Cana just looked at him thought how could bloodlust like this even exist. Mirajane and Erza have shown to scare people with a glare but that was pure intimidation so Mirajane knew that intimidation is nothing compared to bloodlust.

Master Makarov then spoke, "Listen you two no one and I mean NO ONE shall no about this. I doubt Elfman and Gray felt the presence but we are messing with something beyond our abilities, the boy will be questioned by us when he wakes for now let's tell the council to help with the repairs and for us as well.

Moments later Master Makarov arrived and went directly to the medical ward of the guild hall with Mirajane while Cana stayed back with a concerned expression.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **(Fairy Tail Medical ward)**

"Well it sure took you long enough Makarov." said an annoyed Porlyusica.

"Sorry about that Porlyusica, Gray, Elfman you two can go help the others fix the city, I'll take it from here." Makarov replied.

Gray and Elfman left as they knew the Master was serious about this. As the door shut Makarov then ordered Mirajane to contact all S-class mages from Erza to hopefully Gildarts and to also get Natsu back as soon possible. Mirajane then complied and went to do as the Master ordered.

"Porlyusica is this what I think it is." Makarov asked.

"I surely hope not, if he is who we think he is then the other three will show up just like the prophecy said they would." Porlyusica replied.

"It is said Zeref is one of the four horsemen, death I believe. The rest are destruction, war, and conquest." Said Makarov.

"It is said when all of the four appear they will change the world forever and that they haven't been called upon since the time of dragons." Porlyusica replied.

"These four killed off an entire species said to be unstoppable, I understand why they took action then but why would they now the world is in a state of peace." Said Makarov

"Alvarez" Porlyusica said.

Makarov then looked at here and frowned until they both heard a slight moan. They looked toward the origin of it and saw the raven haired move around and yawn and asked "where am I?"

"Slow down there son" Makarov said.

"What? Wait a minute, where's Naruto, hey Naruto you around here you loser." The mysterious boy said.

"Listen son, your at the guildhall known as Fairy Tail. Now you look like you've been through quite a lot so take it easy there." Makarov said to calm the boy down.

The raven haired teen then looked at the old man and complied. Makarov then proceeded to ask him a few questions.

"Now young man what it your name?" Makarov asked.

"Names Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke answered.

"Okay then, Sasuke, mind explaining what happened out there?" Makarov asked.

"Me and my friend Naruto were traveling and for some reason ended up in the middle of nowhere. Have you seen him? Guy with spiky hair, always talking about leading, and extremely obnoxious. He's also a little bulkier than me." Sasuke responded.

Makarov looked at him with wide eyes and thought, "Is he talking about Laxus or some similar to him?"

"No one by the name Naruto has been mentioned around here son, sorry." Makarov said.

"Oh, knowing him we'll reunite soon enough, we always do." Sasuke responded.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **(Fairy Tail main hall)**

Mirajane was at the bar currently speaking to Erza through the sphere lacrima.

"I'm telling you Erza you need to get back here as soon as possible. I couldn't get in contact with any of the other S-class mages. We need you here" Mirajane said

"I'm sorry Mirajane I saw the light from all the way over here. I probably won't be able to make it back in time to help out plus there's something I really need to discuss with Master. Unless Master Makarov activates the emergency lacrima beacon it's obvious the S-class mages including me will continue our missions." Erza replied.

"Okay, I understand Erza but just hurry. Please." Mirajane said.

"I will Mira. Goodbye" Said Erza.

As the lacrima feed cut out Mira looked toward a concerned Master Makarov. He then proceeded to walk towards her to ask about the mages.

"So what'd they say Mirajane." He asked.

"Well I spoke to Erza but she is on a mission and won't be back until you leave for the Guild meeting. The rest didn't respond and probably won't be back unless you activate the emergency lacrima beacon." She replied.

"A huge purple light shined in the sky! Does that not require their importance." Makarov said disgruntled."

"Wow did you guys see that huge purple light in the sky. That was crazy." Said a voice that echoed around the guild hall.

"Natsu look around can you read the mood." Said a high pitched voice that everyone recognized.

"Natsu your back!" said Master Makarov

"Hey master. What was that light and who is that guy." Natsu responded.

The guild all turned to look at a raven haired teen who was looking around the guildhall. Sasuke then kept walking towards the exit.

"Wait young man, you shouldn't even be up yet and how did you avoid being nagged out by Porlyusica." Said Makarov

"I heal fast, plus she said saw me heal fast and then walked out the back exit mumbling something about avoiding the guild." Sasuke replied.

"Something about you really bothers me. Dark hair, obnoxious know it all attitude, and your shirtless." Nastu cut in.

"That's probably cuz he reminds you of Gray Natsu." Happy said.

"Oh a talking cat, that's a new one." Sasuke said.

"Names Happy, nice to meet you." Happy replied

"Nice to meet you aswell happy." Sasuke said.

"So I'm obnoxious flame brain." Gray yelled at Nastu.

"Heck yeah you are and you better get out of my face before I make you ice queen." Natsu yelled back.

Gray then activated his magic and sent Natsu flying into a large bulky man named Elfman.

"Why don't you fight me face-to-face like a real man!" Elfman yelled.

"Shut up!" was all Elfman heard before he was kicked in the face by Natsu and Gray. Moments later the entire guildhall was fighting one another.

"Um does that normally happen." Said a blonde girl named Lucy.

"Yes it does. Oh my I didn't see you there, my names Mirajane." Mirajane responded to Lucy.

"Wait. The. Mirajane. As in the Mirajane Strauss who is on the front page of sorcerers weekly every month." Lucy said.

"That's the one, however being the barmaid for the guild is my main jobit may not look like much right now but we are one big hap-." Mirajane was cut off before the ground once again started shaking as similar to before a couple hours earlier. Only this one seemed to give off an enormous amount of bloodlust.

"Mirajane!" Master Makarov said.

"Yes Master." Mirajane said.

"Activate the emergency lacrima beacon NOW." He responded.

Mirajane did as she was told and Sasuke was then approaching Master Makarov.

"Excuse me sir. But I highly advise you to stay out of what's going to occur on the mountain and suggest that you evacuate the entire town." Sasuke said.

"Why would I be advised to what's about to happen on the mountain Sasuke." Makarov responded.

"Because only one person other than me can give off this much bloodlust. Only he is in a state where he isn't in control." Sasuke said.

"Who exactly is this person, Sasuke." Makarov said.

"He is my only friend, Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke responded.

Sasuke then pulled his sword and said, "Please do as I say, this battle is something you do not want to interfere in."

Sasuke then vanished from the Fairy Tail guild hall without a trace. Only member to do that was one of their top S-Class mages, Laxus Dreyar.

"Master I signaled the emergency lacrima beacon. Erza, Laxus, and Mystogan should be on there way. Guildarts hasn't given any response."

"I expected that from him now everyone outside. Signal for an evacuation and start evacuating everyone." Makarov ordered.

All diary tail members then did as they were told and went outside and saw a bright orange light. This light was different from the purple light, the purple light represented darkness and despair while this one is of hope and happiness. However the bloodlust radiating from it was extremely overwhelming making every guild member tremble some even falling over due to it.

"This isn't real is it." Someone yelled.

"How can so much hatred be possible." Another yelled.

"EVEYONE. I understand how you all feel, however we must not be afraid. We have a job to do." Master Makarov yelled.

As he finished his statement everyone then snapped out of their fear trance and went on with the evacuation.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sasuke was then on the prairie where he was found, as he walked to the light the rumbling stopped and was sucked into a body that laid down on the grass which had a swirl. **(A/N: Uzumaki Crest)** Sasuke then saw the figure stand up and stare at him with red blood eyes with slits and fanged teeth and dark whisker marks and gave off bloodlust not as powerful as before when he was in the city. This figure is known as Naruto Uzumaki who then started at Sasuke and roared out his name.

"SASUKE!" Was all that was heard throughout the entire city all the to the evacuation site.

"ARRRGGGH, what is happening to me." Naruto cried in pain.

"Calm down, Naruto, just take a breathe." Sasuke responded.

"I can't- losi- control. ARRRRRRRRRGGGGGH." Naruto said.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled back.

Naruto then started grabbing his head and writhed in pain he had activated his dragon force mode plus his nine tails chakra. Something Sasuke was always afraid of happening was coming into view before his eyes. He realized that Naruto had activated the **Wind Tail Dragon Drive** , which drastically changes his appearance from earlier. Naruto's fangs and nails are longer, his pupils were green with black vertical slits, and his whiskers were darker. Sasuke knee he had to stop his best friend from destroying the town and killing innocents he had to do the same.

"You leave no choice Naruto, if you won't control yourself then I guess then I'll just have to make you! Activate **Atlas Susanoo Dragon Drive** "

With this Sasuke's appearance also changed he had a purple aura around his body which was basically a coat of armor, one of his eyes now shining in purple and fangs were bearing down from his mouth.

Naruto then charged at Sasuke and swung online of his clawed hands at him only for Sasuke to grab and flip Naruto over his body and slam him to the ground. Sasuke then kicked Naruto further into the forest and speeded after him. Naruto flopped multiple times and caught himself landing on all four and jumped on a tree and did a three-hundred and sixty and kicked Sasuke in the chest. Sasuke then gasped for air only to have the side of his face kicked by Naruto which sent him flying. Sasuke landed back first into a tree and saw Naruto charging towards him which Sasuke dodged and ended up getting Naruto's claws stuck in the tree he was just at. Sasuke then went next and stomped on one of Naruto's hands breaking it. Which then made Naruto scream in pain as his arm broke, Sasuke then looked at Naruto and performed a genjutsu on him to have him sleep. As soon as Sasuke did this he felt a tremendous magical presence getting closer and closer to him. Sasuke then stood in front of a sleeping Naruto looking towards were the presence was coming from. He saw the Fairy Tail guild Master, a red headed woman knight, a blonde man coated with lightning, and the barmaid from before.

"Please, don't hurt him" Was all Sasuke said before passing out before the four standing before them.

 **(A/N: All right guys that's it for this chapter. I knew once I started the main fairy tail canon my chapter would be much longer than before. I just want to clarify something, I know I said Zeref erased Naruto's and Sasuke's memories but he also altered them, so that how they are able to comprehend what is going on, what guilds are and the concept of magic, and each others names. Also Kuruma also doesn't remember anything, his memory is just like how Naruto's is going to be next chapter. So Naruto and Sasuke aren't going to be at full immortal power in the next chapter but they are able radiate their bloodlust due to being in a coma for nearly a hundred years. Anyways the story aside, thank you guys for waiting patiently for my chapter and taking the time to read my story. I am finally and currently on my way home, I had army drills during the weekend so that's why this chapter couldn't be sent out on Friday as planned, I won't get home till around midnight and I am currently sore asf and all I want to be is in my comfortable bed. Anyways have a good day guys sorry for the long authors note.)**


End file.
